


our bodies, so alike, are yet so different

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our bodies, so alike, are yet so different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "DCU: Harley/Ivy - spice" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Batman (any universe), Poison Ivy, riding the high" at [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/291335.html).

Harley sucked in a sharp breath when Ivy's finger slid inside her ass. She was burning inside to the point of itching, and the friction provided only marginal relief.

"Gee, what _is_ that?" she whined. "I'm so hot, I feel like I swallowed a whole jalapeño."

"Well, almost," Ivy chuckled. "I've added a pinch of pepper to the tincture. It acts as a stimulant and helps you relax."

"I don't feel so relaxed." Her face was flushed enough to cauterize cuts with, and God, her cunt was overflowing, as if to quench the fire.

"Oh, but you are," Ivy smirked, and Harley could feel more pressure stretching her. A low moan escaped her and she squirmed against the intrusion, suddenly regretting her supine position. She had wanted to see what Ivy planned to do, but with her feet up and resting on a rope of lianas, it was difficult to meet the slow drag of Ivy's infernal fingers.

"Why do you always have to try out your experiments on me, Red?"

Harley squeaked when Ivy's thumb flicked against her sopping lips.

"Because you love it, Harl."

Oh, and how she did. Ivy was intense, erotic, and gentle, and Harley so in love. Sliding her legs from the makeshift hammock, she hooked them on Ivy's shoulders. Ivy looked at her, eyes large and liquid, her maddening ministrations never faltering.

"Harder, Red. Please! I feel like I'm dying here."

"With pleasure," Ivy purred and picked out her favorite toy to assist her.

*

Harley's been wanting to try this ever since that night, to see how Ivy would react.

"Yes, Harl," she breathed, nudging her hips just a little backward, "this is good. Keep going."

Ivy was beautiful falling open around her, like a flower basking in the sunlight. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in a silky red the same glossy sheen as rose petals, and fanned out on her herbal pillow. Ivy liked having sex in her greenhouse, surrounded by an abundance of _life_.

Harley was fascinated by this extraordinary woman. Where her own body had jittered like each individual leaf in a strong gust, Ivy's undulated like the bough that carried them.

She was always so graceful, so in control. Harley admired her for that, and loved it all the more when Ivy came undone beneath her attention.

"You sure about this?" Harley asked, nipping at the ridges in Ivy's spine.

"When am I ever not sure, girl?" Ivy glanced over her shoulder, a lascivious smile on her lips. Lounging on her leafy bedding like this, she was a goddess of greenery, so sensual about everything.

Harley felt a keen stirring of lust in her gut, and she _wanted_. She brushed Ivy's hair aside and kissed her hard, tasting mint.

Her fingers slid easily out of Ivy's bottom. She popped them into her mouth to lick them clean; they left it faintly burning.

Ivy's eyes grew large and dark as Harley slicked the strap-on's length and positioned it just so.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Our Bodies, So Alike, Are Yet So Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058969) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
